Zantae Neilson
Zantae Neilson is a female challenger that competed in the Black Games. She hailed from the Bahamas. Overall, she placed TBD out of 30. 'Early Life' Zantae comes from Nassau, the capital city of the Bahamas. She always loved life in a tropical Caribbean country, especially such a tourist-popular one. She got to say hello to people from all over the world on vacation. Cruise ships were in the docks every day. Her city, even though it didn't even have 300,000 people, was bustling with activity all the time. And that was just the tourism, not including the overall beauty of the country. Calm, turquoise Caribbean waters, swaying palm trees, tropical coconuts, even some pink sand on Eleuthera. Everything was beautiful here, and people were so nice. She didn't even mind the high costs of things with all these other factors at play. One day, Zantae's family went on a cruise, on the Royal Caribbean cruise ship Freedom of the Seas. They visited tons of other tropical places - Cuba, Jamaica, Roatan, etc.) and even some American cities like New York City and Tampa. Zantae had an extraordinarily fun time on the cruise. The problem occured when the Freedom of the Seas was returning to Nassau. The captain announced that the Freedom of the Seas would be heading to Nassau overnight and that it would arrive in the morning, so Zantae went to bed in her room on the ship. She slept peacefully for a while, before being woken up by a startling sound - an alarm blaring. She sat up in her bed, stunned by the alarm. The captain announced that a submarine had approached and interfered with the Freedom of the Seas, by which he meant that the cruise ship was under attack by an unknown force. Zantae started calling for her parents, before something suddenly smashed the window of Zantae's room, sending shards everywhere. Zantae turned to see a man dressed like a plague doctor with a hammer. He appeared to be standing atop some sort of submarine, like the captain had announced was attacking. Zantae screamed and tried to run, but the plague doctor shot her with a tranquilizer. She started to slip out of conciousness as the plague doctor entered her room and grabbed her. She was pulled out of the room and onto the submarine, just as footsteps were heard, and the door to the room opened. Behind were Zantae's parents, flanked by two security officers. Both parents' faces immediately turned terrified. Her mother gasped. The security officers tried to get to her, but the plague doctor threw some sort of smoke bomb to stop them. At this point, Zantae was almost unconcious. She heard her parents both scream her name, and the last thing she was aware of was the plague doctor hauling her into an open hatch. Then, she fell asleep. When she woke up, she was in a room. And that's how she ended up playing Dr. Black's games 'Personality ' Zantae is very kind and polite, easily making friends, and is also quite smart. She will often make the logical decision for the best outcome. She has an obsession with riddles and has answered many in her lifetime, which would give her a big advantage in the Games. Being only thirteen years old, she can't really fight, and her kind nature makes it even harder for her. She would only excel at Games involving logic and decision. She remains calm in most situations and ceases to get angry almost always. 'Appearance ' TBD 'Games' Zantae was among the thirty people chosen for The Black Games. At the start of the Games, she was sorted into TBA Team, making her teammates with TBA and TBA TBA Allies TBA & TBA Other Killed by: N/A Aftermath TBD Trivia TBD Category:Females Category:13 year olds Category:Knife Users